My Hat!
by Beginner's Oblivion
Summary: Zoro always wears his hat wherever he goes. He never had a big problem until some idiot yanks it from his head, and his green hair is exposed to an entire bus load of people. That Curly-Q is so dead. AU


Okay, so I've been dead to the fanfiction world for a while, and I feel really bad. And since it's midterm week, and I'm on break today, I thought I could finally publish something new even though I should be studying for physics...

So here's my first One Piece fanfic starring my favorite character: Zoro.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

Wearing a hat never was, never is, and never will be a good idea.

Right now I'm ready to smack the guy behind me in the face. A nice, well-aimed shot that'll send him flying through the window and off this damn bus. He needs to stop staring at the back of my head. Now.

I grumble in my seat and tease the top of my head. Like dangling a string in front of a prowling cat, I hoped the idiot would either make a move or grow bored enough to leave me in peace.

"You got lice or something?"

He takes the bait. I stop tugging at my hat and sneer at the voice. "No, but if I did, I'd be pretty damn happy to spread it to you." I turn around in my seat and glare at him. "Bet you'd like that, Curly-Q."

The guy's swirly eyebrow twitches from my insult. He kicks the back of my seat with a crazy amount of force, making me grab onto the seat in front of me.

"Damn it, Curly-Q!"

My entire seat is jerking up and down because the crazed Curly-Q keeps jostling my seat. And for some reason whatever I grabbed onto was jerking around in my hand.

"Huh?"

"My nose…!" someone in front of me groans.

"That's not a bus seat…" I say in bewilderment. I let go and try to peer over the seat in front of me.

"Idiot," Curly-Q scoffs and kicks my seat with the biggest amount of force yet. "What the hell were you doing to that guy?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snarl in confusion. "And stop kicking my damn seat!"

The person in front of me pokes me in the back, cutting off my threats. I suppress my bloodlust aimed at Curly-Q and turn around in my seat.

The guy in front of me is clutching his nose, eyes full of tears. "My nose…! Why were you pulling on my nose?"

I flinch back in my seat, which that damn idiot was still kicking and stare at a nose that could rival that of Pinocchio.

"You have a long nose," I sat in wonder.

The guy flicks his nose, and it twitches up and down like a springboard. "Huh, I never noticed."

Before I can say another word to Long Nose, I feel my hat being wrenched from my head. I scramble to cover my head with my hands, cursing the idiot in the seat behind me.

"You've got green hair," Long Nose says, rubbing his chin.

"Nice hair, Moss-head."

"Give me my hat back, Curly-Q!" I threaten. My face is hot and angry as I keep my hands on my head.

Curly-Q has my hat in his hands and feels it between his fingers. He shakes his head and smirks at me. "Heh, were you trying to hide something, Moss-head?" He stares at me and tosses my hat behind him, sending it hurtling back a few rows.

I hear a loud snort from where my hat had flown, and a kid in his late teens springs up from his seat, my hat falling from his face. He wipes his eyes, looking around lazily.

I glare at Curly-Q and then look back at the kid. "Yo! You have my hat!" I wave my hand until the kid finally locks eyes with mine.

He smiles and laughs. "This?" He waves my hat, clearly enjoying his new treasure.

"Yeah. Could you toss it over?" I shout over the laughs of Long Nose and Curly-Q.

"Hmmm." The kid rubs the back of his head in thought. "No. You woke me from my nap," he says. "I was dreaming about meat," he mumbles, nodding off. He closes his eyes and collapses in his seat, falling out of my sight.

"What?" I yell in disbelief.

I get up and out of my seat. I glare at the two idiots laughing behind me and stumble over to the kid holding my hat hostage. "Annoying," I grumble. I want my hat back, and I want it now.

The kid is asleep already and clutching my hat. I knock on the kid's head, half-expecting to hear a hollow echo. The kid's snoring only gets louder, making me want to pulverize him along with the other two idiots on this bus. I try to snatch my hat out from the kid's hands, but his grip is firm. I snarl and pull harder.

The kid startles awake and throws me a quick defensive punch. I stumble back in surprise and block his attack. "The hell? Just give my damn hat back!"

The kid grins at me like a dumbass. "You've got good reflexes!" He returns to his slumped position in his seat still smiling and fiddles with my hat in his lap.

"Yeah, I know." I hold my hand out expectantly. "Hat."

"You've got green hair."

I groan at this kid's idiocy and bite my tongue to keep myself from swearing.

"I like it," he says.

I glance out the bus window, running out of patience. "Just keep it," I say in defeat.

"Ok!"

I sigh and shuffle back over to my seat. Even though it was my favorite hat, I know a lost cause when I see one.

"Couldn't get your hat back, Moss-head?" Curly-Q teases.

I raise my fist threateningly. "I will kick your ass, Curly-Q."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Please don't kill me!" Long Nose shrieks, covering his face.

"Could you please move?"

I look over my shoulder at a girl standing behind me. She looks ticked off, so I just sit down without saying a word.

"Oh beautiful lady! It would be an honor if a gorgeous lady such as yourself sat next to me!"

I give Curly-Q a look of disgust. His gushing makes me want to throw up in his face.

The girl raises her eyebrow, looking unimpressed. "No thanks. I'd rather not."

Curly-Q deflates and hangs his head. "If you change your mind, lovely lady—"

"I don't think I will," the girl says.

I watch her find a seat at the way back and smirk that Curly-Q was just humiliated.

"Rejected…" Curly-Q sighs.

"I'm not surprised," I say. "That swirly brow of yours makes people so dizzy that they have to get away from you the first chance they get."

"Moss-head!" Curly-Q yells, fire blazing in his eyes. "You're not the one who should be insulting my looks, you green-haired asshole!"

Long Nose starts laughing behind us, and at this point, I'm ready to massacre everyone on the bus. Curly-Q's eyebrow twitches, and we both turn to face Long Nose simultaneously.

"You're nose is even worse!" we yell together.

Despite our insult, Long Nose only laughs harder.

"I'll kill you!" Curly-Q and I threaten.

We look at each other angrily.

"Stop saying what I'm saying!"

"Moss-head!"

"Curly-Q!"

My eyes wander out the window, and I shoot up in my seat. "Damn. I almost missed my stop." I signal for the bus to stop at the next street and glare at Curly-Q. "Be happy that I'm getting off now, or I'd beat the hell outta you."

Curly-Q scoffs. "Right."

I ignore him and glare at Long Nose as I get out of my seat. I reach the front of the bus and find myself missing my hat more than I thought I would. I hear hurried footsteps coming up behind me and something is pulled over my head, covering my eyes,

Recognizing my hat, I lift it from eyes, turning to see the kid. He smiles at me and then returns to his seat without saying a word.

I shrug, readjust my hat, and get off the bus.

* * *

I hope you liked it, so please review. I hope to write more One Piece when I have more time.


End file.
